Heros of Hearts
by weathersageK
Summary: When a boy named Roxas joins an organization to protect the world can he live up to his brother's standereds and find love? contains RokuShion (WILL BE RE-WRITTEN!)
1. Chapter 1 The invitation

_**Okay yeah I decided to change the name (why I don't know-just a whim I guess)**_

_**This is a fanfic of kingdom hearts that involves my favorite couple from the game Roxas and Xion the story is sort of inspired by the anime Soul Eater with a few major differences hope you enjoy it**_

**In Twighlight Town**

A boy with spiky blond hair around the age of 15 was out walking in the streets at around midnight. The boy's name was Roxas. However despite his looks he was no ordinary boy he was part of an organization called "The Kingdom" that protects the world from evil. He joined the organization because of his older brother Ventus whom he wanted to be just as good if not better since Ventus had always looked after him after their parents were killed. However Ventus was now part of a secret section of the organization so Roxas wasn't able to see him nearly as often as he used to. Suddenly Roxas heard a scream from a nearby ally as he ran towards he noticed what the problem was. A girl with long red hair probably a little older then him was being attacked by a bunch of monsters known as heartless

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Roxas proclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade named Oblivion

As soon as Roxas defeated the heartless he turned his attention towards the girl who suddenly didn't look so frightened anymore

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked puzzled as to why she wasn't shaking like most people would be after an attack like that

"Yeah I'm fine and I would like to say congratulations!" said the girl

"Wait, what?" asked a puzzled Roxas

"My name is Kairi and I am part of The Kingdom just like you are," said Kairi showing her proof of a badge that had two keys forming an X in front of a Castle on the badge and summoning a keyblade with her other hand. Roxas was amazed at the fact that he met someone other then his brother who could use a keyblade

"We have been watching your progress for awhile now and we think that you are ready to handle bigger problems then the ones in this town," said Kairi

"What do you mean bigger problems?" asked Roxas

"There are a lot of criminals out there who are using not only heartless but other creatures as well and we need more powerful people to help us take care of them. We would like you to report to the main headquarters in Radiant Garden to take a test that would make you a part of the new section of the organization in one week. Their are directions inside of the envelope that will tell you what to do" said Kairi handing him a letter

"Give that to Namine she'll know what to do and while your there can you tell her Kairi says Hi for me?" said Kairi

"Uh sure wait how do you know Namine?" said Roxas referring to the person in charge of Twighlight Town's section of the organization Namine

"Oh we're cousins but I don't have time to see her myself" said Kairi

"I understand I'll try to get their on time since it's a three day journey by train" said Roxas

"I better go but I wish you luck with the test," said Kairi as she walked away

"Thank you!" yelled Roxas

"Soon_ I will be able to catch up to you soon Ven_ "thought Roxas looking at his envelope

Roxas proceeded towards a mansion where his boss Namine along with a few of his other Co-workers and friends were working and discussing what they should do to increases security when suddenly

"Hey Roxas what's up? "said a voice Roxas knew all to well it was one of his closest friends Hayner

"Hey Hayner," said Roxas

"What's with the envelop?" asked Olete another one of Roxas' friends

"It's from headquarters they want me to go take a test to be promoted to a new section of the organization," said Roxas

"Aw man you're so lucky" said Pence another one of Roxas' friends

"We should celebrate Roxas being promoted," suggested Hayner

"I'll get us some ice cream," said Pence

"Wait! I have to give this to Namine first before I can even leave to take the test to be promoted," said Roxas

"She's upstairs I'm sure she'll be happy to hear about your promotion," said Olete

Roxas proceeded towards Namine's office. When he entered the room itself was completely white even the furniture except for a few drawings which each were a part of Namine's magic power to see into the future at times that was why Namine was in charge. Namine was standing near the window when she turned around to look at Roxas

"Hey Namine I got a letter from-, "began Roxas

"I know" said Namine interrupting Roxas

"I should have guessed with your power" said Roxas handing her the envelope continuing to explain what happened. After Namine finished reading the envelope she put the letter back in the envelope handing it to Roxas

"Well I guess all I can say is that I hope you do well on the test and get the promotion you deserve it," said Namine

"Hey I couldn't have done it without you and everyone else's' help" said Roxas as he proceeded towards the door until he looked back at Namine

"Me and the others are going out to celebrate. You in?" asked Roxas

"Well I guess I could use a break" said Namine

After the celebration of Roxas' promotion that involved Ice cream on top of a clock tower just above the train station Roxas went back home and packed his bags for tomorrow when he would leave

**At the train station**

"Well good luck man" said Hayner

"Take care of yourself at Headquarters" said Pence

"You'll come back to visit us right?" asked Olete

"Of course I will" said Roxas

"Make sure you keep in touch with us" said Namine

"Don't worry about that" said Roxas as he got on the train

As soon as Roxas sat down he looked out the window and saw them waving goodbye at him as the train started to move until the train started to speed up as Twighlight Town zoomed out of sight.

_**So there's the beginning of my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I know that this chapter doesn't seem very similar to Soul Eater or have any part of Xion in it since it's a Xion and Roxas fanfic well just wait until the next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

_**Reuploaded at last**_

_**Wow I can't believe the last chapter was so popular (and here I thought it was too rushed) so here's the second chapter hope you all enjoy**_

Roxas was on the train heading for Radiant Garden he had been on it all day and since he first got on the train and he still couldn't believe that I managed to be given a chance to get promoted. The train had just made a stop at a town called Traverse Town and the train was just beginning to move again

"I'm almost there. I hope that I will be able to do well on the test," Roxas thought to himself

"Hey excuse me," said a sudden voice

Roxas turned around to notice a guy a few years older then him he had a mullet hairstyle

"Sorry to bother you but do you mind if I sit here since everywhere else is full," said the man

"No problem," said Roxas

"Thanks my names Demyx by the way" he said as he shook Roxas' hand

"I'm Roxas glad to meet you," said Roxas

"So where are you heading," asked Demyx

"I'm going to Radiant Garden" said Roxas

"Really me too. I'm going to take a test their so I can get a promotion and be part of a new section of The Kingdom organization," said Demyx

"Wow small world same here," said Roxas

"Well hopefully we'll both get the job," said Demyx

"Yeah I'd hate to disappoint my friends back at home," said Roxas

A few hours later the train came to a stop in Radiant Garden where Roxas and Demyx got off

"Okay the directions say to go to the castle and give them the letter and the rest will be taken care of," said Demyx

"Right we better get going I'm just dying to know what this test might contain" said Roxas

As Demyx and Roxas proceeded towards the castle they suddenly heard sounds that were all too familiar to them the sounds of massive panic

"It sounds like we got some unwelcome visitors," said Demyx

"We better investigate" said Roxas

Roxas and Demyx ran towards the people that were fleeing from something Lucky for them as they got closer to sounds of conflict people were becoming fewer and fewer in the area making it much easier to get closer without bumping into someone and more importantly making them worry less and less about someone getting hurt by something. When they finally got close enough they realized what was causing the panic a massive group of very large heartless were gathered in an area and rampaging in the streets. However they also noticed that someone was fighting the heartless a girl with short black hair and not just any girl this girl had a keyblade which surprised Roxas

"_Another person with a keyblade? Looks like getting a keyblade isn't as rare as it used to be," _thought Roxas

"We better help her," said Demyx

"Right" said Roxas summoning his black keyblade Oblivion

"You have a keyblade?" asked Demyx

"Yeah though recently it doesn't feel as rare as it used to be," replied Roxas

Demyx summoned his weapon which appeared to be a guitar?

"Your weapon is a guitar?"Roxas yelled as he ran onto the battlefield slicing heartless as quickly as possible

"Yeah and just watch what it can do," Demyx replied as he played a few notes while hitting a few heartless with the bottom part of his guitar witch unexpectedly knocked them far away and even more unexpectedly destroyed some of the weaker ones. While Roxas sliced up heartless in an attempt to get closer to the girl he suddenly noticed that one of the heartless that was standing on the edge of a ledge was about to jump and flatten the girl

"Look out!" yelled Roxas but it was to late the heartless had jumped and there was no time for the girl to dodge and Roxas was too far away to help when suddenly a stream of water passed by Roxas and sliced the heartless in two. Roxas looked back at Demyx to see a bunch of water droplets forming around Demyx creating a large wall of water behind him

"I told you not to underestimate this guitar" said Demyx as he played more notes more rapidly causing streams of water to come out of the water wall slicing up the heartless on higher ground and the smaller ones that were flying.

"I'll handle the ones above you two handle the heartless on the ground," said Demyx

"Right!" said both Roxas and the girl

After a few minutes of fighting all of the heartless were eventually defeated

"Great work guys!"Said Demyx

"I don't think we could have done it without that guitar of yours Demyx," said Roxas

"You got that right without it I would have been smashed," said the girl

"Oh sorry I didn't catch your name miss?" asked Roxas

"Xion, my name is Xion" said Xion

"I'm Roxas," said Roxas

"I'm Demyx," said Demyx

"Glad to meet you two," said Xion

"Same here" said the boys in unison

"Are you two here for the test?" asked Xion

"Yeah you two?" said Roxas

"Let's go together in case there are anymore heartless," suggested Xion

"Sounds like a plan," said Demyx

As the three new friends proceeded towards the castle they talked about where they lived before the test was announced to them

"I lived in a town called Twighlight Town," said Roxas

"I lived in Traverse Town" said Demyx

"I lived in a place called Hollow Bastion" said Xion

"Hollow Bastion!" yelled Demyx clearly surprised"I heard that place is a living hell on earth! How did you survive?" asked Demyx

"I don't really know. I've had this keyblade Oathkeeper for as long as I can remember," said Xion summoning her keyblade

"So your keyblade's name is Oathkeeper? My key blade's name is Oblivion," said Roxas as he summoned his black keyblade

"Yeah though I don't really know where I got it. I can't remember much of anything after waking up in an ally in Hollow Bastion five years ago when I was ten. I just had this keyblade with me and I used it to fight heartless with the Organization when they found me," replied Xion

"So you don't remember anything after that incident?"asked Demyx

"Nope just my name and age," said Xion

"I'm sorry," said Roxas

"Me too," said Demyx

"Don't worry about it I've gotten over it. Oh looks like were here," said Xion

Roxas looked up to notice that they had finally made it to the castle and the castle was much huger then it looked at first

"Come on lets go," said Demyx as he ran up the stairs

The three friends raced up the stairs as they got closer to the door which was very large they noticed two tough looking men standing guard at the doors

"Halt who goes there?" asked one of the two guards he had long black hair that was tied in the back to make a ponytail and had a spear at the ready to fight if needed

"We're here for the test like the instructions on this envelope says," said Demyx holding out the envelope clearly shaken by the thought of fighting this guy

The other guard didn't say a thing but walked towards the small group holding an axe in one hand and he held out his other hand clearly asking to look at the envelope he had short orange hair that looked like he had been on a train at top speed having the wind blow his hair back in that permanent form. As soon as Demyx handed the silent guard the envelope he took a look at the letter he nodded towards the other guard the other guard seemed to understand as he opened a smaller door that was a part of the larger door

"Very well you may enter," said the guard holding a spear

"Thanks" said Demyx as all three of them entered the building as soon as they got in they shut the door right behind them

"Phew I wouldn't want to meet those two in a dark ally," said Demyx

"Me either" said Xion

"Same here" said Roxas

As they proceeded down the hallway they soon met a man wearing a lab coat he had long hair and was with a smaller child who looked about Roxas and Xion's age

"Are you here for the test?"asked the man

"Yes" replied the group in unison

"I see well since you are here so early I'll escort you to your rooms my name is Even and this is Ienzo," said Even referring to the child right next to them

"Thank you," said Demyx

Even walked down the hallway with Ienzo right next to him with the group right behind him until he came to a stop

"This is where you will all be staying until the test." said Even

After saying that Even left with Ienzo right next to him

"He sounds like a fun guy" Roxas said sarcastically

"Not very polite either" Xion said

"Let's just pick our roooms. I'll take this room," said Demyx taking one of the rooms while taking off an (unoccupied) sign that was hanging from the door

"I'll take this one" said Xion taking the room that was right next to Demyx that also had an (unoccupied) sign on it

"Then I'll take this one" said Roxas doing the same thing to the room right next to Xion

As soon as Roxas got into his room he noticed it looked like a hotel room one bed one bathroom and all and their was a door on the other side of the room right next to a window that led to a balcony that gave Roxas a sight of the whole town

"Hey Roxas," said Xion who was on her balcony right next to Roxas' balcony

"Hey Xion," said Roxas

"Wow talk about a room with a view," said Demyx coming out onto his own balcony

"Yeah," replied Xion

The sun was just beginning to set over the hills just beyond the town

"Well I'm going to bed," said Demyx

"Me too" said Xion

"Same here see you guys tomorrow," said Roxas

"Yeah good night," said Demyx

"Pleasant Dreams," said Xion

As soon as Roxas entered his room he took a quick shower to wash off the dirt and grime from the fight in town and headed to bed

"_I will catch up to you soon Ven,_" Roxas thought to himself before he fell asleep

_**So here's the second chapter and I just want you to know that even though I used the name Ienzo the character's appearance is Zexion's form and I also know that Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden are the same thing in the game I just ran out of ideas for a place for Xion to be from. Also I really don't understand why Sora thought Demyx was weak during the second fight with Demyx I lost more times to him than I did to Xemnas at the end of the game! **_


	3. Chapter 3 The test part 1

_**Here's chapter three enjoy**_

**The Kingdom Headquarters in Radiant Garden**

Roxas had just woken up from his sleep it had already been three days since he, Demyx, and Xion had first arrived at Radiant Garden. He knew that the test was going to be today a little after noon according to what Even said

As Roxas left his room he ran into a tall guy with spiky red hair "Hey Roxas good to see your up," the man said

During his stay Roxas had met a few of the other candidates for the test and had already become good friends with one of them his name was Axel and apparently was a fire type magic user which was fitting to his hairstyle

"Morning Axel where is everyone else?" asked Roxas

"Outside getting some breakfast c'mon lets go join them," said Axel

"Alright," said Roxas

**A diner in Radiant Garden**

Roxas and Axel were walking towards a Restaurant near the town square where most of the candidates ate when they got there they noticed Demyx and Xion were eating until they noticed them

"Morning Roxas" said Xion

"Well look who decided to wake up from the undead," said Demyx

"Yeah, yeah save it Demyx" said Axel sitting down at the same table as Xion and Demyx

Roxas took the last seat and they ordered their breakfast

"So you guys ready for the test?" asked Axel

"Oh yeah what ever they throw at me I can handle it!" replied Roxas with enthusiasm as he dug into his waffles

"I just hope the test's don't involve too much running," said Demyx as he ate

"Jeeze Demyx you're so lazy," said Axel digging into his pancakes

"And you're a crazy pyro," responded Demyx

"So true, so true," said Xion

" Yup," said Roxas simply as he recalled that in the past two days he had been here he had saved people from heartless while at the same time has left plenty of people with charred remains of their houses, stores, etc

"Oh sure cause being lazy like Demyx is so much better," said Axel

"At least I don't make people homeless," said Demyx

"You looking for a fight?" asked Axel summoning his chakrams

"And there goes another good restaurant," whispered Xion to Roxas

Thinking quickly to avoid the loss of another restaurant Roxas quickly grabbed a glass of ice water and splashed it on Axel's now fuming face "Chill Axel save it for the test," said Roxas

"Oh fine but you better hope I don't turn that spiky hair of yours into a campfire," said Axel using his fire magic to make the cold water evaporate into steam while Roxas put his hands on his head imagining what could happen if Axel was true to his word

**Later back at the castle**

"So these are all the candidates," said Roxas looking around their were about twenty-something candidates in the room which was about the size of a basketball court

"Looks like we got some real competition," said Axel

"It depends on the test though," said Demyx

"Quiet it looks like the test is starting," said Xion as a couple of familiar looking people came out of a set of large doors

"Hey I recognize those guys their the Keyblade masters Terra, Aqua, and Riku!" said Axel

"Hey, wait weren't there two more?" asked Demyx

"They must have been busy," said Xion

"Okay just how many people have a keyblade these days?" said Roxas

"Attention Everyone We now would like to present you one of the founders and the man in charge of the organization Lord Diz!" shouted the keyblade master Terra as a man cloaked entirely in red suddenly appeared at the top of a platform that appeared out of nowhere. The entire room was silent

"I'm glad to see so many of you have come let's get right on with the information about the test," said the man cloaked in red known as Diz

"During the entire test you will be judged by not only me but the keyblade masters here as well. The test will have three parts which will each take one day to complete. Should you be caught cheating even once you will be removed from the test but I doubt any of you would do that. So without further delay I will present you each with your first test. Master Terra?"

"Right," said the tall brown haired keyblade master as he struck the ground with his keyblade causing the ground to shake and oddly cause desks, chairs, and three walls to appear around Roxas and the others leaving only one opening to escape

"Your first part of the test is a written exam and to assist you here's a little gift for you," said Diz as he clapped his hands together causing a pen and a couple sheets of paper to appear on the desk

"You have all day to complete the test so take your time and remember no cheating," said Diz as he suddenly made a chair appear out of nowhere and sat down

Roxas sat down "_Oh great a written exam of all things it had to be a written exam! Okay just calm down Roxas if Ven can do it so can you"_ thought Roxas as he picked up his pencil and began the test

"_Well at least there's no running," _thought Demyx

"_Let's see the answer must be no that can't be right okay I'll come back to that later. Okay next question," _thought Axel

"_Well these questions don't look so bad," _thought Xion

**A couple of hours later outside **

Xion and Demyx had been sitting around outside waiting for Roxas and Axel to finish their tests Demyx was strumming a couple of notes on his sitar Xion looked up at the outside clock which said 5:13p.m. Soon the door opened and out came Axel and Roxas

"You two certainly seem to take your time today" said Demyx not even getting up from where he was sitting

"Shut up Demyx that test wasn't exactly easy you know," said Axel

"Calm down you two," said Xion "so Roxas how well did you think you did?"

"I guess I did okay. How long have you two been out here?" Roxas asked both Demyx and Xion

"I've been out here for almost an hour but Xion was out here before me so ask her," said Demyx

"I don't know a few minutes maybe" said Xion

"Well doesn't matter now c'mon let's go get some dinner before the restaurants become packed," said Axel

"Or until you burn them down," said Demyx

"Okay that's it!" yelled Axel summoning his Chakrams and started chasing Demyx around throwing them at him until they ran out of sight

"Uhm I guess we should just find someplace for dinner and let that situation solve itself," said Roxas

"Yeah let's go" said Xion

They soon found a restaurant got a table outside and ordered some food but just before they asked for the check Demyx and Axel showed up

"Now don't you two look like cute little love birds," said Axel

Xion spat out some water and Roxas choked on the last piece of his dinner

"We're not love birds!" Xion said

A waiter who apparently had not heard what Xion just said appeared and said "Excuse me sir but would you and your girlfriend like to see the dessert menu?"

"She's not my girlfriend and no thank you we would just like the check," said Roxas

"Very well sir," said the waiter as he gave them the check. Roxas paid the check while Xion tipped the waiter and they both left the restaurant with red faces and Axel and Demyx

"Oh come on you two I was just joking," said Axel

"Yeah well don't joke like that again," said Roxas

"Especially in a public place people might get the wrong idea about us," said Xion

"Fine, fine," said Axel holding up his hands in defeat

The group went back to the castle and decided to get some sleep in preparation for tomorrow's second part of the test

In Xion's room after she took a quick shower and got into some pajamas she lied down on her bed and thought "_Me and Roxas as a couple that's ridiculous we just met a couple of days ago so we couldn't be in love after such a short time. Well I better get to sleep,"_ Xion put the covers over her and soon fell asleep

In Roxas' room he had just lied down and thought about what Axel had said back at the restaurant "_Me and Xion that's crazy I mean she's a great friend but how could we possibly be in love especially now when were both way too busy with the test to worry about that kind of stuff," _Roxas thought as he covered himself with his sheets and drifted off to sleep

_**And so ends chapter three I just got to ask did anyone notice my Avatar the last airbender reference with the waiter?**_


	4. Chapter 4 The test part 2

_**And so here's chapter 4 sorry I took so long to get this here enjoy!**_

**The Kingdom Headquarters **

Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Demyx and all the other candidates were out on a third floor balcony that overlooked most of the town of Radiant Garden with them were Lord Diz and the keyblade masters Aqua, Terra, and Riku

"The second part of the test will now begin!" announced Lord Diz

"_Please don't be another written exam!" _Roxas thought

"_Please don't be too much work!"_ thought Demyx

"_Please don't be too difficult!" _thought Xion

"_Please don't be another written exam, too much work, or too difficult!" thought Axel_

Lord Diz clapped his hands together and a door with appeared in a flash of digital light

"Your next task will be a simple heartless extermination test!" announced Lord Diz

Roxas, Xion and Axel breathed a sigh of relief but Demyx seemed to groan a little at the thought of actually working this time

"However you have only one hour to at least destroy 100 heartless out of 1,200 heartless you may eliminate more than is necessary but realize that once the hour is up you will all be returned here and judged based on how many heartless you destroyed!" Lord Diz announced

"_Damn a limited amount of heartless means I gotta be quick in this test," _thought Roxas

"_Awww a time limit and a huge amount of heartless well maybe if I finish 100 off quickly I can find a spot to relax later heh,"_ thought Demyx

"That being said I believe its time to begin the test masters Aqua, Terra, and Riku!" shouted Lord Diz

"Yes sir!" replied the keyblade masters

Aqua pointed her keyblade Rainfall at the Door and the door became unlocked Riku and Terra grabbed the door's handles and pulled them opening the door revealing a harsh light that enveloped the crowd of the candidates

"Good luck to you all!" Lord Diz shouted as the light blinded all the candidates to any sight

**Mysterious town**

Roxas opened his eyes after the harsh light disappeared and realized where he was in the middle of what looked like the remains of some forgotten town

"_What happened to this place?"_ thought Roxas as he kicked over a broken wooden box lying in the middle of the road

Roxas looked up and saw a group of flying heartless flying away from him "_Well at least it isn't hard to find the heartless,"_ he thought

Roxas ran through the ruins of the mysterious town until he finally caught up to the flying heartless but before he could do anything the heartless were zapped by lighting Roxas turned his head to see a woman with blond antenna-like hair standing on the roof of a building holding what looked like kunai knives

"Hey those were mine!" shouted Roxas

"Then move faster shrimp!" said the woman who started running off in a different direction on the roof

Roxas started to climb up a pile of rubble in an attempt to get to the top of a roof so he could see where there were more heartless when he finally got to the top he could see the town better and it was huge looking of into the distance he saw a tower of fire who he knew must be axel since the guy just loved burning things as well as more lightning in the distance which could have most likely been that woman he just met

"_Everybody is working so hard I better hurry and find some heartless" _Roxas thought as he ran along the roofs in search of heartless

**Elsewhere in the town**

Xion was busy swarm after swarm of heartless

"_No surprise on how bad home is," _thought Xion

She continued to wipe out numerous amounts of heartless using her Oathkeeper keyblade along with some magic

"I wonder how the others are doing,_" _Xion thought

Meanwhile in the shadow of a building a mysterious boy wearing a mask was watching Xion as she wiped out heartless

"_Well well well the master will definitely want to hear this,"_ thought the mysterious boy

"_But first a little present,"_ thought the boy as he waved his hands causing a large heartless' essence to form in the ally's shadow out of Xion's sight while he stepped into a corridor of darkness disappearing from the ally completely leaving behind something awful that certainly was not part of the test

**Back with Roxas**

Roxas was hacking and slashing at a large number of heartless

"_48, 49, 50…57_!" thought Roxas as he kept count of the heartless he was defeating

Suddenly Roxas heard a familiar voice shout "Dance water dance!" as a sudden wave of water appeared behind Roxas with Demyx ridding on top of it!

Roxas quickly jumped into an ally avoiding the wave that wiped out all of the heartless that remained

"Demyx those were mine!" shouted Roxas

"Sorry Roxas but thanks to those heartless I'm finally done with this test!" shouted Demyx as the wave under his feet carried him over a wall and away from Roxas

Roxas ran off in another direction to look for more heartless when he suddenly (and literally) ran into none other than Xion causing both of the teens to fall on their backsides

"Hey Xion sorry about that," said Roxas apologetically

"_Oh man if Axel finds us together like this again he'll never stop teasing us about being a couple," _Roxas thought

"Don't worry about it Roxas I'm fine by the way how do you like my old hometown?" Xion asked

"Wait if this is your home town what happened to it!" asked Roxas

"It's always been like this at least in this section of the town," Xion said

Roxas was about to ask Xion what she meant by section when suddenly they both heard a giant roar come from behind them

Roxas and Xion turned around keyblades at the ready when they noticed that a large heartless had showed up behind them

Roxas charged at the large heartless but was quickly swatted aside into a pile of street junk

"Roxas!" Xion yelled as she ran to check if Roxas was okay but the heartless stepped into her path

"_Weapons aren't the best way to handle this guy so I'll just use magic," _she thought as a ball of rainbow colored light appeared at the end of her keyblade and split into even different smaller balls of light each a different color and darted towards the heartless causing the heartless to be blasted back by the power of her spell

"Roxas are you okay?" Xion asked as Roxas came stumbling out of the pile and began walking towards her

"Yeah I'm okay," replied Roxas

"Why didn't you use magic? That heartless was way too big to be handled by weapons alone," asked Xion

"Well…" replied Roxas

Roxas had a secret about him and magic every time he tried using it something bad happened for example when his brother first tried to teach him wind style magic like he used the result was both of them were sent flying into a tree and ever since Roxas had been trying all kinds of magic to see which one fit him best since wind style was certainly not it other examples included when Hayner taught him fire style magic he nearly burned his old home base the mansion to charcoal, or the time when Olette taught him ice and lightning magic and as a result one of the streets became a new skating rink and the lightning made Olette's hair even spikier then Roxas, and lastly Pence tried teaching him earth style magic but that just destroyed some poor guy's apartment, the only magic Roxas could use was healing magic though he wasn't nearly as good as Namine so he decided to stick with his keyblade for combat needs

Before Roxas could reply to Xion's question the heartless had come back and was mad as it charged the two friends

"Come on Roxas use your magic!" said Xion dodging a crate the heartless tossed at them

"I can't use combat magic!" said Roxas who was trying to get to higher ground so he could hopefully manage to stab it in the back but couldn't find a place to climb fast enough

Xion managed to use her magic to create a ball of light that blinded the heartless allowing both of them to hide in a nearby ally

"Now tell me what you meant when you said you couldn't use combat magic," said Xion

Roxas quickly explained that he wasn't good with any magic he tried save for healing magic

"What about light style magic?" Xion asked

"Never tried it," said Roxas

"Now is a good time," said Xion as she told Roxas the quick basics of light magic until the heartless finally found them

"Quick Roxas try it now!" yelled Xion

Roxas did exactly what Xion said but all that happened was a glowing light showed up at the end of his keyblade

"_Great now I've got a convenient flashlight!" _thought Roxas angrily at how he still couldn't use magic

"_I don't get it I thought Roxas could surely-" _before Xion could even finish her thought the heartless had managed to grab hold of her and smash her into the ground claw at the ready to tear her head off

Roxas charged at the beast with his keyblade but was swatted aside with the same claw that was about to tear Xion apart

Roxas looked at his keyblade and one thought raced through his head

"_Please work just this once!_" Roxas hoped as he pointed his keyblade at the heartless and miraculously the keyblade fired a bright ball of light smashing into the heartless causing it to be knocked through the remains of what was once a wall

"_That actually worked!"_ Roxas thought happy that he could finally use combat magic at last but quickly ran over to Xion out of concern for her safety

"Xion are you okay?" Roxas asked as Xion stood up dazed from her encounter with the heartless

"I'll live," she replied a little shaken

However the heartless was not beaten yet though it was extremely weakened from both the spells of the light magic that had been used against it causing it to wobble side to side with a huge scar on its stomach

"Quick let's finish it up together!" said Roxas

"Right," replied Xion as both the keyblade wielders charged at the heartless and managed to slash the heartless right where the scar was causing the heartless to fade into darkness like all heartless

"We did it!" said Xion happily

"Yeah glad to see it gone," said Roxas exhausted from both his first successful combat spell and all of the beatings he took from the heartless

The two teens then split up and proceeded through the rest of the exam without much trouble like before until the time limit was up and they were all teleported back to headquarters

**The Kingdom Headquarters **

Back on the balcony where Roxas and the rest of the candidates were teleported Lord Diz was standing exactly where he was last time they were there only this time instead of a door right next to him their was a board with everyone's name on it

"Welcome back candidates since this test revolves around how many heartless you defeated I think that you all deserve to see how many heartless you defeated!" announced Lord Diz

The board glowed a bright light for a few seconds and right next to everyone's name was a number indicating how many heartless they beat

In order from most to least heartless the score was

Larxene-203

Axel-135

Saix-105

Marluxia-103

Demyx-102

Roxas-98

Kiriyu-87

Leon-86

Xion-84

Luxord-80

Yuffie-67

Cid-50

Roxas looked at the screen over and over again and breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't last but he looked over at Xion who seemed to be concerned with her low score

"You okay?" Axel asked seeming to read Xion's mind

"Yeah I'm just a little upset that I couldn't do better," said Xion

"Hey you and me got below Demyx so I think it's safe to say you just had bad luck today," said Roxas trying to cheer her up

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Demyx but before Roxas, Xion, and Axel could let out a laugh Lord Diz began to speak again

"However there seemed to be a small security breech during the exam and a massive heartless managed to break in which interrupted two of our candidates participation in the test so I believe it would be fair to award the two candidates some bonus points!" announced Lord Diz who snapped his fingers and the board's scores changed to the following

Larxene-203

Axel-135

Roxas-118

Saix-105

Xion-104

Marluxia-103

Demyx-102

Kiriyu-87

Leon-86

Luxord-80

Yuffie-67

Cid-50

Xion clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise she had jumped up the score board from 9th place to 5th place and surpassed Demyx doing it

Roxas struck a confident pose since he had just become part of the top three on the list "ha ha guess there is some justice in the world after all what do you think of that Demyx?" said Roxas

"Are you still mad with me about defeating those heartless?" Demyx asked

"Not anymore!" said Roxas with a laugh

It wasn't long before Xion and Axel joined in the laughter at Demyx's expense but soon Demyx found himself laughing as well

Lord Diz made one final announcement that all of the candidates would have to report at noon the day after tomorrow at the same location for the third and final part of the exam before he dismissed everyone save for the keyblade masters

"Now could someone please tell me how a heartless of that size and strength could sneak past our barrier and the masters guarding it?" Lord Diz asked

"We don't know sir we think someone must have called it into the area behind the barrier," said Terra

"However none of the candidates seemed to have the aura of darkness around them that would allow them to do such" said Riku

"So Sora and Ven went looking around and they seemed to have found out that someone who was there before the barrier was set up sabotaged us from the inside and they seemed to have picked up a trail of a dark aura and went after it and that's why they didn't return with us," said Aqua

"I see well that's a shame," said Lord Diz

"What is sir?" asked Riku

"You see as it turns out one of the candidates is master Ventus' brother and it seems to be a shame that he couldn't say hello after all this time," said Lord Diz

"What Ven's got a brother he never told me that!" said Terra

"He told me," said Aqua

"What why would he tell you and not me?" said Terra

Aqua just shrugged

"Anyway I must admit if Ven does have a brother in this exam I'm curious to see what he can do," said Riku

"Me to!" said Terra

"I wouldn't mind seeing his potential," said Aqua

"Well perhaps you will be able to see it during the last part of the exam," said Lord Diz as he walked back into the castle

_**So the last part of the exam is up next sounds like things are gonna get tricky by the way did anyone notice my OC showed up for one scene (I decided that he will appear in the background of most if not all of my fanfics kind of like how Stan Lee shows up in the background of some of his marvel movies like Spiderman 3 and Fantastic 4 two) here's a hint his name came from a yugioh 5ds character **_


	5. Chapter 5 The test part 3

_**Now here's chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy it and just to ask a question have any of you read my newest RokuShion fanfic? It's called The Sun, Moon, and Heart (man I must be pretty desperate to tell you guys about a new fanfic huh?)I hope you guys decide to read it and tell me what you think. Enough stalling on with the chapter!**_

**The Kingdom Headquarters**

Roxas, Xion, Axel and Demyx and the other candidates were on the balcony like yesterday only this time there were six doors each with a number (1-6) on top and there was a large shroud concealing something big from the crowd

Lord Diz then appeared and announced that the last part of the tests would begin

Roxas was anxious "_Soon, I'll catch up to you soon brother" _thought Roxas

"The next part of the exam would be a protect mission! You will be protecting this!" announced Lord Diz as the keyblade masters Terra and Aqua pulled off a cloth that was covering something huge which revealed to be a large hourglass

"This hourglass is timed to run out when the time reaches half an hour! You must protect it from any damage until then," announced Lord Diz

"Doesn't sound too bad if anything gets too close I'll roast them and everything but the hourglass." Said Axel calmly

"_And he's just crazy enough to do it,"_ Demyx, Roxas, and Xion thought

"However there is a catch you shall be partnered up with one person at random from this group. Here you shall take a piece of paper and whichever number you pick go to the door with the same number your partner will be there as well!" announced Lord Diz

One by one the candidates went up and picked up a piece of paper Roxas number was two so he proceeded towards the door with the number 2 on it

"_Please don't give me Axel or Demyx,"_ Roxas silently prayed not wanting to end up roasted or doing all of the work

"So you must be my partner" said a man with pink hair

"The names Marluxia, Yours?" he asked holding out his hand

"Roxas" he replied and they shook hands

Xion's partner on the other hand wasn't so kind

"Listen pipsqueak if you slow me down on this test your gonna pay!" said a woman with blond hair and hair antenna

"_I'd rather have Axel as my partner at least I would live at the end of the day_," Xion thought

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Xion asked

"Larxene and don't you forget it!" she said

Axel's partner well he was different to say the least

"Want to play a game?" the man asked holding up a deck of cards and had the faint smell of alcohol around him

"Uh… no, what's your name?" Axel asked

"Luxord and yours is?" asked Luxord

"Axel, got it memorized?" said Axel

And lastly poor little Demyx and his insane partner (and kind of creepy too)

"I read your file I know you are very lazy and tend to try and trick people into doing your work for you," said a man with long blue hair and a scar shaped like an X on his forehead

"Uh… yeah so?" responded Demyx

"Let me make this perfectly clear. You had better carry your own weight during this test because if you don't you will regret it!" said the man with a rage

"Okay, okay Mister…?" Said Demyx trying to calm the man down

"Saix," said the blue haired man

"Is everybody ready? Good then go!" announced Lord Diz

Everyone entered their assigned door

And the test began…

**A Jungle**

Roxas looked around and noticed where the hourglass was and where they were

"A jungle!" said Roxas

"Well that's helpful," said Marluxia

"Why?" asked Roxas

"Let's just say people like me work better in places like this," he said mysteriously as they made their way to the hourglass

Suddenly they both heard a gun shot and a strange piece of light that looked like an arrow stuck out of the ground a few feet in front of them

"Yo! Up here!" said a voice as both Roxas and Marluxia looked up they noticed a man with black hair was holding two crossbow looking guns

"The name's Braig and for half an hour you two are toast!" said the man as he teleported and shot again this time aiming for the hourglass directly but with speed Marluxia deflected it with his weapon a scythe

"I'm not so sure!" he replied

"Damn straight!" responded Roxas as he summoned his keyblade

**A Lake**

"Well, well, well it would appear we got a place where you can use your magic to the fullest" said Saix

"Yeah that's pretty lucky," responded Demyx

Suddenly a spear flew out of nowhere and hit the ground a few feet in front of Demyx causing him to jump backward scared

"Sorry about that but I don't like surprise attacks," said a man with his black hair tied back into a ponytail as he held up his right hand the spear came out of the ground and flew into his hands

"Hey your that guard! What are you doing here?" asked Demyx

"I'm supposed to test you both and my name is Dilan. Now show me what you can do and don't hold back!" said the man as he some how flew towards the two with his spear at the ready

**A canyon**

"Oh great a canyon of all places we get sent to a stupid canyon!" complained Larxene

"Larxene you might want to be quiet you could cause an avalanche or alert the enemy," said Xion

"Oh shut up I'll say what I want to say," Larxene said a little calmer

That's when Xion and Larxene heard heavy footsteps getting closer Larxene summoned her knives and Xion summoned her keyblade

"Hello" said a large bulky man with short orange hair with a large tomahawk in his right hand

"Hey your one of those guards, what are you doing here?" Xion asked

"To test you," he said simply and raised his tomahawk and sent it crashing into the earth causing the canyon to shake sending lots of rocks big and small to tumble down but before they could even touch powerful lightning struck each of the rocks destroying them instantly

"Your to quick to act on a woman I'll teach you the correct way!" said Larxene acidly while pointing her knives at the quiet guard

"Hey were supposed to work together remember!" shouted Xion

"Yeah, yeah just don't slow me down," Larxene said

**Old ruins**

"Well this is one creepy place," said Axel

"At least the hourglass is close by" said Luxord

"That might not help you so much," said a voice out of nowhere

"What! Who's there?" Axel yelled summoning his chakrams

"Don't worry it's just me," said the voice from above

Axel looked up to see a boy about Roxas and Xion's age standing upside down on the roof reading a book in his hands

"What the! How are you doing that?" Axel yelled

"Doing what?" replied the voice this time from below

Axel looked down and saw the same boy that was on the roof only this time he was standing on the floor a few feet away from him

"Quiet an odd game your playing with us," said Luxord holding out his cards

"Luxord this is no time for poker!" said Axel

"Oh I think a little card game wouldn't hurt," said Luxord holding up one of his cards and flung it at the boy who disappeared in a cloud of smoke as soon as the card sliced through him

"Wait don't tell me your weapons are-" said Axel who was interrupted

"Who said cards couldn't be a weapon?" asked Luxord as his deck of cards flew around his right hand where the deck was held

Suddenly the same boy shows up out of nowhere along with a huge group of clones of the same boy

"Can you find me and keep the hourglass safe?" asked the clones

"Of course!" said Axel

"Sounds like a fun game," replied Luxord

**Back in the Jungle 20 minutes later**

Roxas and Marluxia were still dealing with Braig who constantly liked to tease them by teleporting in front of them and teleporting behind them and shooting the hourglass at point blank range lucky for them his shots didn't have much power behind them because he was beginning to crack the hourglass

"_I still don't understand why Marluxia said he worked better here so far he had missed landing a solid attack on him since we began" _thought Roxas

Though Roxas tried using light magic he still barely managed to muster up enough concentration to launch a worth wile attack spell so he couldn't complain much

"Well I think it's time I wrap this up," said Braig as he stood high up in a tree and had the tip of his two cross bow guns touch each other which caused a bright light to show up at the end

"_He must be charging up for a big attack!" _thought Roxas as he tried to use his light magic once more to blast him out of the tree

"I won't make it in time!" Roxas thought as Braig pointed the now almost fully charged beam at the hourglass

Suddenly without warning one of the vines that was on the tree came to life and wacked a surprised Braig in the face causing him to fall out of the tree and his guns fell out of his hands and released the beam which shot up and out of the jungle through the treetops

"What the hell!" yelled a surprised Braig but before he could try teleporting a small group of what appeared to be flower petals showed up below him and somehow managed to swarm around him and cut him like tiny flying knives

Roxas almost completely took his concentration off his light magic attack when Marluxia said "Finish him Roxas!"

Roxas shot his light spell right at the distracted Braig and it managed to knock him back out of the flower petals and into a large tree right behind him where he fell to the ground

"Whoa you guys sure had a surprise for me but don't think it's-" Braig stopped mid sentence

"Oh well what do you know? It is over," Braig said as he pointed to the hourglass which revealed that the hourglass had just ran out of time and was now glowing and suddenly a door showed up in front of the hourglass

"Well that's the end of this test, Great work on that last surprise attack by the way" said Braig as he teleported to the door with his cross bows and put them away and walked through the door

Marluxia and Roxas just stood there for a few minutes surprised that they managed to pass this test Marluxia then turned to Roxas and said "Great work with that last attack I wouldn't have guessed that you could use light magic."

"Yeah well, I never would have thought about flower power magic!" Roxas said as he started laughing at his own joke and soon Marluxia soon joined in as they walked through the door with their part of the test completed

**The Lake same time**

Demyx was exhausted not just from the guard who was testing him but his crazy psychopathic partner who had managed to somehow not only managed to prevent one attack from getting to the hourglass but also nearly clobbered him with his weapon the claymore a couple of times

"Well it looks like your test is over." said Dilan as the door appeared and he walked through it

"Well it looks like you managed to put some work into this test after all," said Saix calmly as he walked through the door by himself

"_How can he be so calm at one time and so crazy the other?"_ thought Demyx

One thing was sure for Demyx that guy Saix scarred him

**The ruins five minutes ago**

Axel was confused he kept looking at the hourglass and saw not even one scratch on it meanwhile these illusions of this guy with a book just kept reappearing every time they knocked one down

"_Wait a minute Illusions, That's it!"_ thought Axel as he turned around and faced the hourglass

"_I hope I'm right!"_ thought Axel as he jumped back and threw his flaming chakrams at the hourglass

"What are you doing Axel!" yelled Luxord but when the chakrams crashed into the hourglass the world turned to glass and shattered around them revealing the same ruins to both of them only the place of the clones and the hourglass had reversed meaning instead of attacking the kid like they should have been they had been attacking the hourglass which was now covered in cracks and looked like it could shatter at any minute

"Bravo, very perceptive of you," said the boy who no longer had a hundred clones with him

"It wasn't that difficult, after all you never had your clones attack us so since those clones were an illusion I guessed that everything else was an illusion as well," said Axel

"So you took a gamble and won," said Luxord

"Well regardless I'm still testing you so you better be prepare to face me with my weapon!" said the boy holding up his book

"Don't tell me your weapon is the book," said Axel

"You guessed right!" said the boy as his book suddenly managed to turn pages on it's own and paper flew out of the book forming paper airplanes that flew towards them and while they looked harmless they were as sharp as swords so they cut just as good as Luxord's cards but they were still paper so Axel managed to set up a wall of fire to protect the hourglass from the paper airplanes while Luxord went after the boy with his cards

Eventually the fight came to an end with Axel and Luxord passing the test

"Lucky thing that you guys didn't put your all into attacking my illusions or you would have failed," said the boy

"Well that's true kid," said Axel

"My names not kid, its Ienzo," said the boy

"Okay Ienzo" said Axel

"Though you two should really count your blessings that you didn't have to fight Aeleus or you would be pancakes by now," said Ienzo

"Who's Aeleus?" asked Luxord as they walked through the door

**The canyon five minutes ago**

Larxene and Xion were managing to hold off the large man he was slow but he was powerful and not afraid to show it

Although as far as Xion was concerned he probably needed it considering Larxene was constantly blasting him with powerful bolts of lightning though they only seemed to slow him down as he proceeded towards the hourglass with a tight grip on his tomahawk

"_What is this guy?" _thought Xion as Larxene continued with her assault on the man with powerful bolts of lightning

"Grr just drop already!" yelled Larxene throwing her knives coated with lightning but the man deflected them with his tomahawk and crashed his tomahawk into the ground causing him to start another avalanche of rocks over the hourglass

"I got it!" yelled Xion as she shot her rainbow blasts out of her keyblade which destroyed and deflected all of the falling rocks

"Not bad kid!" yelled Larxene as she resummoned her knives ready to deal more damage to the large man but suddenly he stopped and pointed towards the hourglass

"You think I'm gonna fall for that old trick!" yelled Larxene about to shoot more lightning but stopped when Xion shouted

"No wait Larxene look" she said as the hourglass glowed and a door appeared

"Test is finished" said the large man as he walked towards the door

"Wait can you tell us your name?" asked Xion

"Aeleus" the man simply said before he walked through the door

"Well he was odd" said Xion

"Yeah but I guess your not such a bad chick so good luck with passing the test," said Larxene ruffling Xion's hair

"Uhh… Thanks?" said Xion as they both walked through the door

**The Kingdom headquarters**

Roxas managed to find a tired Axel (from all of his spells he used on the illusions), a dusty Xion (from the ruble of the falling rocks), and shaken Demyx (from Saix enough said) in the crowd of the exam

"Well my guess is you guys had an eventful test," said Roxas

"You might say that," said Axel

"Well it was… different," said Xion

"It was so eventful that I don't ever want to do it again." Said Demyx

"What else is new?" said Axel shrugging

"Hey! My partner was a psychopath!" shouted Demyx

"Yeah! Well the guy that was testing me was creepy!" responded Axel

"Enough! We all had a tough time let's just see what Lord Diz has to say," said Roxas

Everyone agreed and turned towards Lord Diz as he started his announcement

"Excellent work all of you not one hourglass broke! But as it turns out thanks to these test we decided that only eight of you will be fully promoted to the new position!" said Lord Diz

"The eight people were chosen because of their balance with strength, intelligence, and skill, here are there names…" said Lord Diz as he pointed to the screen behind them which had their names and a picture of them

1. Saix

Demyx shuddered as the blue haired man walked up to the stage where Lord Diz was standing

2. Axel

Roxas, Xion, and even Demyx clapped extra hard for Axel as he walked up on the stage

3. Demyx

Shocked but with a little shove from Roxas and Xion made his way to the stage

4. Luxord

Axel had a look of surprise on his face shocked to see that the obsessed gambler made it this far

5. Marluxia

Roxas clapped extra hard "That guy was my partner in the last test" he whispered to Xion

6. Larxene

Xion clapped with a little shiver running down her spine "That person was my partner in the last test" whispered Xion "Hey! She stole some heartless from me during the second test!" Roxas whispered back

7. Roxas

When Roxas saw his name up on the screen he was shocked "Congratulations Roxas!" said Xion but while Roxas was walking towards the stage the last name showed up on the board

8. Xion

The Raven haired girl couldn't believe it she did it and when she thought she didn't do too well in the last two tests but was congratulated by her friends and even Larxene!

"As for the rest of you rest assured you had already been promoted to the level as my guards of Headquarters when you got here and I hope you all realize that I don't give that position to anyone!" announced Lord Diz

The remaining people who had failed the test were now starting to cheer not just for the promotion of those that won but themselves that their coming here had proven to be a good thing after all

Lord Diz then turned towards those that accomplished the test and spoke to them "I'll give all of you the weekend off but make sure to report to my office on Monday at noon do you all understand?"

"Yes sir!" said all of the newly promoted people

"Then the only thing I have left to say is this the test is over!" said Lord Diz to the crowd of his newly promoted guards as well as those that passed the exam and a great roar came from all of them out of sheer joy at their accomplishment

_**Okay so maybe this wasn't the best way to end the tests (and I guess it was obvious who would pass the test) but I think it ended okay so now what could possibly happen over the weekend and what could Lord Diz have to tell everyone of the eight that passed the test? Well don't worry you'll find out and be prepared for some surprises in future chapters!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Old friends

_**Sorry about not updating sooner (I'm writing a new fanfic for those of you who don't know) so let's get started with this new chapter shall we?**_

**The Kingdom Headquarters**

Roxas awoke he had finally been promoted after the tests part of him still didn't believe it and thought it was a dream but as soon as he went outside he ran into Axel who couldn't stop talking about how awesome he and everyone else was for being promoted much to Roxas, Xion, and Demyx's annoyance as soon as they went to a restaurant they had some breakfast then decided to wander around town to see if there was something they could do for their days off

"Maybe we should catch a movie?" Xion said

"That would seem more like a night thing or a date" said Axel looking at Xion and Roxas suspiciously

"Don't you even dare" Roxas said

"If you say it I'll kick you where you don't want to be kicked" Xion threatened that shut Axel up fast

"How about we go to the arcade?" Demyx suggested

"There's an arcade here?" Roxas asked

"Well I don't know but if there is let's go their" said Demyx

"_Well that's a big help Demyx"_ thought Roxas when he suddenly was tackle hugged by a blond familiar sounding girl

"Roxas!" said Namine as Roxas tried to regain his footing before he fell down

"N-Namine? What the? How did you get here?" Roxas asked

"It's not just me look!" said Namine as she pointed behind her then Roxas saw them Hayner, Pence, and Olette walking towards him

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Roxas asked

"Oh I see that's your girlfri-"before Axel could finish his sentence Roxas punched him right in the face

"Ow! No need to be so mad I'm just teasing" said Axel covering his now bleeding nose

"Sooo these are friends of yours?" Demyx asked

"Yeah we were all positioned in Twighlight Town before I came here for the tests" said Roxas introducing everyone from Twighlight Town to Axel, Xion, and Demyx and vice versa

"Glad to see you man I've been training since you left and I got a new killer move!" said Hayner "come on let's spar just like in Twighlight Town"

"Hold on!" Axel said causing everyone to look at him "Roxas told us a bit about you guys and he told me that you were a fire type magic user" Axel said pointing at Hayner

"Yeah so?" Hayner asked

"Well I want to spar with you and see how good you are!" Axel said summoning his Charkrams ready to fight

"Sounds fun! Roxas told me in some letters that you used fire magic so it'll be a good test of my skill" Hayner said summoning his sword it had a gold like handle and hilt with a red blade

"Hold it!" Olette and Xion said in unison trying to prevent the two from fighting

"What?" the two fire type magic users asked in unison

"If you fight here there won't be a town left!" said Olette

"Yeah if you want to fight then do it away from the town" Xion said

Everyone agreed knowing full well that the two could and most likely would destroy the town if they fought here. Soon everyone was a couple of miles from the town standing on top of a flat wasteland of strange blue rock similar to the ones in Hollow Bastion thanks to Pence and his Earth magic along with a little assistance from Namine with her overall magic capabilities

"Well this isn't a bad way to spend a day off" Roxas said as he sat down next to watch the action a couple of yards away from Axel and Hayner who were ready for battle.

Everyone sat down as well ready to watch the fight there was no real cause of worry because since they were both fire type magic users the fire wouldn't do any real damage (permanent damage anyway)

"I guess" said Xion and the fight began

"Aww man I should have brought some popcorn!" Demyx said

"Yeah and we have an open fire for it too" Pence said nudging Demyx as they all laughed at the joke

Back to the fight Hayner managed to avoid Axel's swings with his Chakrams and Hayner tried to use a fire ball but Axel just countered with his own soon Hayner unleashed a volley of fire balls until Axel brought up a wall of fire to defend himself from them "Nice try" he said

"Don't count me out yet!" said Hayner as his sword became cloaked in fire and he swung at Axel's wall of flames cutting it in half

"Whoa Hayner has improved" Roxas said

"Trust me Roxas knowing Hayner he's saving his big move for last" said Olette

Roxas just nodded knowing that was Hayner's style

After a couple of minutes both Axel and Hayner were panting heavily

"Ready to finish this?" Hayner said through heavy breathing

"With a bang!" Axel responded as flames started dancing around him

Roxas, Xion, and Demyx knew that look all too well

"Quick run!" said Roxas

"I'll try and block it" said Demyx summoning his sitar after playing a few notes a thick wall of water appeared between them and the two fire type users and it was clear enough for them to see what was happening. While Axel was being surrounded by flames ready to unleashed them Hayner had a huge string of fireballs coming together and connecting together and to his sword until it became a giant snake made completely out of fire then Hayner unleashed the fire snake on Axel and Axel unleashed his fire tower.

"Hit the deck!" said Pence using his earth magic to create a wall of earth just behind Demyx's water wall which quickly evaporated because of the heat

When the explosion of fire was over Pence collapsed his earth wall and everyone stood up all they could see for the first few seconds was smoke until finally they saw Axel walking (slumping really) towards the group with an unconscious Hayner under his arm

"I guess I win" said Axel with a smile on his face

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" everyone yelled at Axel and Hayner too if he had a little bit of consciousness left in him

"Hey when I go big I go BIG!" said Axel as Hayner started waking up

"Oh man I lost I can't believe this" Hayner said as he looked up to see everyone's mad faces

"What? Did something bad happen?" asked a confused Hayner as everyone gave a sigh and explained how they nearly got roasted by the two of them

"So was my move big or what?" Hayner asked Roxas

"It was big and crazy and kind of dumb. You two are like clones" Roxas said

"I AM NOT!" said Hayner and Axel in unison causing the whole group to laugh at them

Later the group of friends went out for dinner then when they were done Roxas and the group saw Namine and the others off as they got on board the train and headed back to Twighlight Town while the rest of them went back to Headquarters exhausted from the day's events

_**So sorry about not updating sooner things have been pretty crazy at home (computer got busted so we had to fix it among other things) so I hope you enjoyed this long waited update to this story. Remember to leave comments they inspire me!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Org 13 and the cloak

_**And here is the long waited update let's see what's happening with the gang shall we?**_

Roxas woke up and put on his new uniform, he just got it yesterday during the meeting, as he put it on he looked in the mirror his room was provided with

"_I hope that everyone can use these uniforms the right way this time," _thought Roxas thinking his uniform looked odd on him. He felt ridiculous but he knew he had to wear it, as the leader told him and everyone else who got the promotion

**Flashback to yesterday**

Roxas and the gang made their way down a strange and twisting corridor to a white room that had a series of white chairs to match each of which had a number labeled from 1 to 14

"Take the number that you were assigned after the final test plus six," said a black coated stranger who sat in the #1 chair

Everyone added six to the number they received after the final test and soon Axel sat in chair #8, Demyx sat in chair #9, Roxas sat in chair #13 and Xion sat in chair #14

When everyone was finally in a chair the hooded leader spoke "Welcome everyone and congratulations on accomplishing the test! Now I will tell you what the purpose of our section in the organization is…" he said taking off his hood revealing long silver hair and what looked like a headband on his forehead that stuck out just below his hair, he looked about 16 in age maybe older

"My name is Riku and I'll be in charge of this section of The Kingdom's secret section called organization 13," the silver haired leader said

"Hey wait aren't you one of the keyblade masters?" Axel asked

"Yes and that is precisely why I was put in charge of this section. Are there anymore questions?" he asked the group calmly

"I would like to ask why are we called Organization 13 when there are fourteen of us here?" Marluxia asked

"The number thirteen is a number that means bad luck and this group's purpose in the organization is to… let's just say 'cause misfortune' to certain people. Also in a way there are thirteen members plus one of the keyblade masters," said the keyblade master with a slight smirk

"What's that supposed to mean?" Larxene yelled at the keyblade master with an angry tone

"You should try to not be too arrogant Riku these people are tough. You should know that," said Ienzo as he suddenly appeared in the #6 chair with a black cloak exactly like Riku's instead of his usual lab coat that they had seen him in before

"Hey what's with the cloak?" Axel asked Ienzo

"I was getting to that but let's let the other members get here first," Riku said

As soon as Riku finished his sentence the remaining four chairs were filled with the very people who had been their opponents days before

Roxas and Marluxia noticed that Braig had taken the #2 chair

Demyx and Saix noticed that the #3 chair had Dilan sitting in it and Demyx couldn't help but be a little shaken by his appearance

Xion and Larxene looked at the once-empty chairs and finally found the as always quiet Aeleus sitting in chair #5

And much to the surprise of Roxas, Xion, and Demyx the #4 chair had Even sitting in it looking as cold as ever

As soon as everyone was in their chairs Riku continued his explanation "Now that everyone is here I will inform the new members that you all will be receiving a cloak like the ones they are wearing. These cloaks have certain magical properties that Lord Diz himself created. One of these properties will allow you to create things called 'dark corridors' which will allow you to teleport anywhere within a twenty mile radius, however the corridors cannot teleport you inside homes for reasons concerning –ahem- certain rights."

"Hold on, then how did they just teleport here?" Luxlord asked

"We were already in the building when we teleported here," Dilan explained

"The rest of the abilities that this cloak has will be explained in a package that has been sent to each of your rooms," Riku said

Everyone had to admit this promotion did have an awesome prize that came with the promotion

"However I would like to say one more thing. Since everyone from #7 to #14 are new to this job you will be put in teams of two

"What! I don't need a partner!" yelled Saix looking really mad about being stuck with someone

"It's Lord Diz's order not mine so talk to him, not me," Riku said holding up his hand in hope that it would encourage Saix to calm down

"Here are the basic teams along with your code number if you didn't figure it out already," said Ienzo holding up his book as pieces of paper flowed out of it and formed a list where the teams were held up

Teams

#7-Saix #8-Axel

Axel shivered as he thought about how he would be able to survive with a partner as crazy as him

#9-Demyx #10-Luxlord

When Axel, Roxas, and Xion saw this team they all could only wonder if anything would get done with that group since Demyx was lazy and Luxlord was an obsessive gambler

#11-Marluxia #12-Larxene

When he saw this Xion and Roxas wondered how the gentleman Marluxia was going to deal with the crazy (and possibly sadistic) Larxene

#13-Roxas #14-Xion

When that showed up on the list Roxas earned some sly looks from Axel and Demyx and even Xion earned a sly look from Larxene

Soon the meeting came to an end and when Roxas went back to his room he found a box on his bed which held the cloak along with instructions for what abilities the cloak granted the wearer

**Later outside the castle**

Roxas walked outside in his regular clothes when he heard a familiar voice yelling outside in the gardens. As Roxas went out in his new uniform to investigate he saw the source of the voice…it was Axel who was somehow jumping high enough to jump up from the bottom of the ledge instead of using the stairs to get through the main gate like normal people did.

Before Roxas could even ask Axel how he did that Roxas was tackled to the ground by a black blur who turned out to be Xion in her new uniform as well

Roxas and Xion rolled to the steps where Roxas hit his head on the bottom step to prevent Xion from sharing the same fate. Xion noticed this and turned her head around to see a grunting Roxas holding the back of his head as she quickly backed away "Ahh! Roxas I'm sorry I was just-"

"No, no it's okay," said Roxas as he stood up still rubbing the back of his head as he asked, "How did you guys do that anyway?"

"It's the cloak!" Axel said excitedly "And come over here and take a look at what Demyx is doing,"

Roxas knew that something big must be happening if he was asking him to look at something the always lazy Demyx was doing. When he stepped to the ledge he was surprised to see Demyx (in his uniform) flying a few feet above the ground as he looked over at his three friends standing at the top of the ledge, "this promotion was awesome! I'm never going to walk again!"

Roxas and the gang rolled their eyes at Demyx's declaration of never walking now that he could fly but soon Demyx flew over a bush where he suddenly dropped down right into it

Xion pulled a piece of paper out of her uniform pocket where she read, "Gliding only lasts a few minutes and if used for a longer term you will drop down regardless of current position."

"You mean you just read that now?" Axel asked

"No I just wanted to see how long it would take Demyx to realize he won't be able to be as lazy as he'd like to be," said Xion with a mischievous smirk

"Nice," Axel said with a thumbs up as Demyx crawled out of the bush and yelled "Oh really funny Xion! I'll get you for that!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" said Xion as she jumped up and glided over to a wall where she began running away from the mad Demyx who was in hot pursuit of the raven haired girl

"Sweet I got to see this!" said Axel as a dark aura overwhelmed Axel as he disappeared and reappeared on the top of the wall where Xion ran away from a gliding Demyx in hot pursuit of the mischievous girl

"Hey wait! How do I do all of that?" Roxas asked before Axel ran off to see what would happen in the pursuing chase between the two

"Oh right," Axel said as he teleported right next to Roxas and explained that since they weren't able to use the corridor of darkness during the day they settled with short ranged teleporting and told him to simply imagine where he wanted to be

"Okay I'll give it a shot," Roxas said as Axel teleported right behind Demyx who was within seconds of reaching the running Xion and also ran after them

"_Here I go!"_ thought Roxas as he imagined the top of the wall and him being on top of it with his friends

Unfortunately his placing was a bit off so the result was Roxas teleported in front of Xion, Demyx, and Axel who didn't notice him as they all ran into Roxas and they all fell off the wall While Demyx and Axel fell to their left side off the wall Roxas and Xion fell to Xion's right side of the wall into the garden. Xion managed to glide out of danger of falling to the ground where she saw Roxas falling twenty feet to the bottom yelling "Heeeeeelp!"

Xion realized Roxas was in danger so she dove straight down in her glide and she caught Roxas (bridal style) and flew over to the ledge where she tried to land on her feet but Roxas' weight threw her off balance as they tumbled onto the grass with Roxas lying on his stomach and Xion lying on Roxas' back

Xion groaned as she sat up and asked "Roxas are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you," said Roxas as he tried to stand up but clutched his right arm in pain before falling back down to the ground

"You don't look okay to me," said Xion as she reached down to pick him up

Roxas excepted her hand as she picked up her injured friend "Thanks Xion but really if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now," Roxas said as he put his other arm around Xion and pulled her close in a one armed hug causing Xion to blush a little

"Your welcome Roxas but let's take a look at your arm first," said Xion as she reached out to roll up Roxas' sleeve until they heard a voice say "Well look at that!"

Roxas and Xion turned around fast and saw Larxene, Marluxia, Luxlord and even Dilan standing at the top of the steps with a look of surprise on their faces (except for Larxene who was chuckling at the sight of the two)

"Ah love it's wasted on the young" Marluxia said poetically

"Good for you boy!" said Dilan giving him a thumbs up

"Looks like fate has something special up its sleeve for these two," Luxlord said

"Nice catch! Just make sure you don't kill him on the first date!" Larxene yelled at Xion with a sadistic grin

Roxas and Xion blushed as they tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding but then up popped Axel and Demyx on the top of the wall (both were uninjured)

"Oh yeah they were this close to kissing if you guys didn't show up!" Demyx said with an evil smirk as he thought this was a much easier way to have his revenge on Xion by embarrassment

"H-hey! Don't listen to him he's just making that up!" Xion said trying to stop Demyx before things got out of hand (**AN: Too bad it already is!**)

"Well you two do look good together," Axel said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Shut up Axel!" said Roxas as he clutched his arm in pain

After a long explanation was taken care of Roxas got his right arm healed just enough for him to be allowed to use heal magic on himself allowing him the chance to test out more of his light magic on the trouble making Demyx who had unwittingly decided to take a nap under a tree in the gardens.

**Present day**

Roxas walked out of his room and made his way down to the main lobby where he walked down the twisting corridor and waited by the door to the meeting for Xion to arrive so they could get their first mission. After a few minutes Xion came running down the stairs to the ever patient Roxas

"Hey Roxas sorry I'm late," Xion said as she stopped to take a quick breath

"No problem but why didn't you just teleport here?" Roxas asked

Xion face palmed herself and said "Why didn't I think of that?"

Roxas began to laugh and soon Xion joined in with him as Larxene and Marluxia walked out of the meeting room where they had received their first mission

"Well look here it's the two lovebirds!" Said Larxene

"We're not lovebirds!" both Roxas and Xion said in unison

"Sure, sure whatever," Larxene said with a wave of her hand

"It is a shame, you two look nice together," Marluxia said

"You sound like Axel," Roxas said as he shook his head

**Meanwhile in the meeting room**

Riku looked at the letter he held in his hand as he asked Lord Diz "Are you sure they're ready for it? I mean you know what that place thinks of-"

"It doesn't matter they'll think of something. I'm sure of it," said Lord Diz as he held a note that was going to end up being Roxas' and Xion's first mission

_**So there you have it chapter 7! So sorry about the AN in the middle of the story but it had to be done.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Land of Dragons

_**And now for chapter 8! Sorry I haven't updated this story as often as I should have.**_

**On a boat**

Roxas sat on a bench on the bow of the boat just across from him was his friend and now partner Xion sitting staring at the ocean looking very sour. Although Roxas couldn't really blame her after she heard the details of their mission yesterday.

**Flashback to Organization 13's meeting room**

Roxas and Xion walked into the large room as they approached the desk where Lord Diz sat and their leader Riku stood beside him. As they approached they stopped in front of the desk and stood attentively.

"We're here for our mission Sir," reported Roxas being as polite as possible

"Yes, yes well we do have an important mission for you two but sadly there is a catch however to accepting this mission." Lord Diz stated staring at Xion strangely as if he felt sorry for her.

"Uhh… sir whatever the mission is I'm sure we can handle it right Roxas?" Xion said with a confident grin

"Uhh… yeah! So what is it?" Roxas asked

"Well first you need to know that the mission will take you to a country called China in a place known as 'The Land of Dragons' there you must enlist in their army as the special agents from our Organization, and possibly endure their training as well, find and then either capture or defeat a man named Shan Yu. He has control over countless heartless meaning he has become corrupted by the darkness and what's more he has declared war on The Land of Dragons using the heartless!" Riku reported to the two

"Okay, so what's this catch?" Roxas asked getting nervous on what he would need to do

"Well the Land of Dragons is an old place with old customs and one of these customs involves their military," began Riku as he seemed to cough as a way to prevent what he had to say next

"Well what is this custom?" Xion asked as she grew more impatient by the minute

"They don't believe in having women in their military. Now normally we'd send another team out but sadly they had already received their missions so that leaves you two," began Riku

"So in order for Ms. Xion to participate in this mission we need her to dress as a boy and go there in disguise," finished Lord Diz bluntly

When the man covered in red wrappings finished Xion's face seemed to turn red with a mixture between anger and embarrassment

To this Roxas just stuttered, "What?! Xion has to-?!"

"If you do it we'll double your monthly pay," Lord Diz said before Xion could explode in an onslaught of choice words

Xion stopped to think about it she didn't want to disappoint Roxas on their first mission and if her pay was doubled for the month it would probably be worth the awkward situation "Fine but if I may add one condition: do not tell ANYONE of the mission we are taking," Xion asked the two leaders

"Very well, that will be all," Lord Diz said as Roxas and Xion left the room

When he was sure the two were gone Riku looked at Lord Diz and said "Wow that was nice of you to raise her pay by that much Lord Diz," Riku said with a grin

"Half of that money is coming out of your pay," Lord Diz said calmly

Riku yelled out "WHHAAAAATTT?!"

**Later (still in flashback) in Xion's room**

Roxas tried to think up something to say to Xion, it was obvious that she was upset about pretending to be a boy just to have the assistance of the military, as the mission required of them but regardless she underwent a huge change in order to disguise herself. Before Roxas and Xion had even left for the mission, Xion went through a huge appearance change until she finally looked almost exactly like a boy. She had her (already short) hair cut shorter, just above her ears, Roxas let her borrow an extra pair of his shoes instead of having her wear her more feminine-looking boots, there was only one part of Xion's appearance that remained (and frankly Roxas didn't want to say it out of fear of getting smacked across the face for sounding perverted) her feminine curves.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he said "Xion… uhm… I don't know how to tell you this but-"

Xion held up her hand as she said "Don't worry Roxas I can guess what you are going to say next."

"Huh? How did you-?"

"Woman's intuition," the raven-haired girl replied simply with a confident look

Roxas didn't understand how that worked but he wasn't going to say anything as Xion left for the bathroom and after a few minutes, she came back after stuffing her clothes with a set of small pillows eliminating any trace of feminine curves. After a few minutes the two teens grabbed any other necessary supplies and left the castle to catch a boat that was ready to take them to their destination.

**End flashback**

As the boat continued to move towards their destination Roxas finally spoke "Uhh… Xion… uhh… what should I call you-for the mission I mean!"

"Huh?" Xion asked as she turned her head to look at Roxas "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm saying if I call you Xion then people might get suspicious that you are a girl so…"

"Oh crap! I didn't think of that!" Xion said

Roxas thought for a few minutes until Roxas said "Uhh… well how about Elliot?" Roxas said rubbing the back of his head

"I like it," Xion said simply

"Huh?" Roxas responded

"I-like-it," Xion repeated slowly like she was explaining it to a two-year old

"_Phew! At least that didn't make her angry,"_ thought Roxas as he and Xion began talking about ways to keep Xion's identity as a girl a secret from the rest of the military when the captain yelled out "Land ho! Well I believe this is your cue to leave right?"

Roxas and Xion nodded and thanked the captain for the ride, grabbed their packs loaded with a few of the essentials (potions, extra clothes, and a small stack of paper and other writing material) while Roxas opened a corridor of darkness (which strangely took longer than back at the castle) and stepped through into 'The Land of the Dragons'.

After checking their bearings Roxas shut the corridor and they decided to walk a short ways towards the area where the army would be where they would have to agree to assist the Land of Dragons' army in order for them to complete their mission.

Shortly after arriving at the camp and explaining their purpose to Captain Shang the two of them underwent a few smaller missions alongside a few other soldiers including a strange man named Ping, a scrawny self-proclaimed comedy expert named Ling, a small and easily angered man named Yao who had a black eye which he claimed he got from Ping and a large man named Chien-Po. By the end of the day Roxas and Xion found themselves sweating like crazy from all the missions. Roxas didn't mind but Xion certainly did and tried to figure out how she could clean herself in private without fear of being discovered and then she remembered a small pond that wasn't too far from camp and formulated a plan.

Luckily Captain Shang had prepared a private tent for the two of them so they could talk in private without fear of Xion's identity being discovered. It was then that Xion asked Roxas to help her with something she wanted to be kept secret to which Roxas agreed and after opening a corridor of darkness the two of them were able to leave the camp under the cover of night and made their way to the pond.

"Okay now can you tell me why we're here?" Roxas asked as he noticed Xion was carrying a bag

"I'm gonna take a bath and I need you to stand guard," Xion said softly just in case any of the soldiers from camp happened to be nearby

At this Roxas nearly shouted but managed to swallow his words before he responded softly "What? Yeah that work out was very tiresome but can't you put off a bath for one night?"

"No it's just weird to even try to go to sleep after my clothes have practically been sticking to me all day. So can I trust you to stand guard?" asked the raven-haired girl

Roxas sighed before nodding in agreement but just when Roxas went to find a spot to give Xion some privacy Xion gave Roxas a piece of advice, "Oh and Roxas? If you even try to sneak a peek I'm gonna kick you so hard in… a certain place… that you'll never have children!"

"_Geeze! She's been hanging out with Larxene too much,"_ Roxas thought as he found a small rock nearby and sat down making sure to listen for any sounds of people approaching while Xion bathed.

As Roxas waited he managed to hear the sounds of Xion moving in the water and for a moment thought about actually attempting to peek but shook this idea out of his head and hung his head in shame until he heard Xion gasp and the sounds of another person in the pond with her. To this Roxas moved towards the pond but stopped himself and asked Xion if there was trouble but Xion simply told Roxas to get away from the pond and close his eyes for a moment.

Roxas obeyed as he heard the sounds of two people leaving the pond and after Xion told him he could open his eyes where he saw both Xion and another figure wrapped in a towel. Roxas could instently tell that the other figure was a woman but what truly surprised him was that the woman was in fact Ping from their earlier missions that morning.

"Huh? Xion what is going on?" Roxas asked as he looked away grateful that the two women couldn't see how red his face had become

"That's what I'd like to know. Ping can you please explain?" Xion asked

'Ping' just scratched her head awkwardly making sure to keep the towel wrapped around her while she was standing in front of Roxas "Uhh… well I-"

"Hey Mulan! Don't you take this from these two! They're in the same boat as you so they got nothing to say if they know what's good for them!" said another voice that was coming from the reeds where a small lizard-like creature appeared

"Mushu! I told you to stay hidden!" said the woman Mulan

"A lizard?" Xion questioned

"I am a dragon! Say it with me dr-ag-on. Got it?" Mushu replied to Xion's sentence

"Okay so before we continue this conversation can you two please put some clothes on?" Roxas practically begged of the two girls

After a few minutes the two women emerged fully dressed in their disguises and both of which agreed to keep each other's secret identity a secret. The group then walked back to camp while Mulan (or 'Ping' as she asked them to call her) told them that the reason she was in the army was to preserve her family honor while Xion and Roxas were solely there for their mission.

Once they were back in camp the three then went to their separate tents and slept without anyone else being any wiser to their current situation.

**The Next Morning**

Captain Shang made sure to explain that Shan-Yu would be leading a large group of heartless over the mountain to a narrow pass where he would lead them straight to the capital and take over China. Their mission was to stop him at all costs and Xion and Roxas were just the moral boost that the troops needed so they made their way up the mountain to a spot where they would stop Shan-Yu at all costs.

Xion and Roxas found a spot further down along with Mulan who explained to Captain Shang that 'he' would serve as backup while the two of them would try to defeat Shan-Yu. Suddenly a large group of heartless appeared and thanks to the combined effort of Roxas, Xion and Ping/Mulan and the other soldiers they managed to defeat the large group of heartless but they soon realized that this large group of heartless were only a scouting party when they saw Shan-Yu walk up to the top of the mountain and look down at the tired soldiers and raised his hand as a whole sea of heartless appeared from behind him and began to charge down with him leading all the way.

It looked hopeless for the soldiers but just then Mulan got the idea to cause an avalanche that would bury Shan-Yu and the heartless army all together using Mushu and a firework that Yao, Ling and Chien-Po were going to attempt to fire at Shan-Yu and to the surprise of everyone the avalanche worked! However the avalanche continued to the point where the troops also got caught in it along with Roxas and Xion luckily the troops all luckily managed to survive and Mulan even earned the Captain's respect at long last. However Mulan suddenly fell down realizing she had been injured in her attempt to save Shang and after examining her in a private tent Mulan's secret had been exposed and a few of the troops had shouted out in anger and others (namely Yao, Ling and Chien-Po) even defended Mulan saying she had saved them all from being overrun by Shan-Yu's army.

Roxas and Xion were confused about what they should do until Shang told the soldiers he would spare Mulan's life since she had saved his and everyone else's and ordered all the other soldiers to return to the capital without Mulan where they would inform the emperor of Shan-Yu's demise Roxas and Xion however explained their mission was complete and therefore had no need to go to the capital to which the Captain nodded in acceptance and wished them well and thanked them for assisting them in their cause before finally leaving without muttering a word to Mulan who was sitting on a rock away from the other soldiers.

What Shang didn't know was that the real reason they were leaving was to keep an eye on Mulan and try to cheer her up as they all walked down the mountain with Mulan leaving her armor behind and now wearing only her basic clothing (the kind you see her wear in the game). As the group walked down the mountain in silence, they soon saw a cliff where they were surprised to see a VERY angry Shan-Yu as he ran and jumped off the cliff onto a large flying heartless' back and out of sight.

"He's heading to the capital! We've got to warn Shang!" Mulan said and both Roxas and Xion nodded in agreement as the group made their way down the mountain to the capital where they witnessed Shang and the others battling a large group of Heartless while Shan-Yu made his way up a set of large stairs towards an old man (whom Roxas and Xion could guess was the Emperor) as he was escorted into the palace where two gigantic doors slammed shut preventing Shan-Yu from getting near the emperor but with the power of darkness coursing through his veins he proceeded to pound on the doors as they started to shake from his power.

"You need to save the Emperor! Go!" shouted Shang as he proceeded to slice a set of heartless as a set of larger ones appeared only to be sliced down by Shang's blade

Roxas, Xion and Mulan then raced towards the palace gates where Shan-Yu was pounding away at the doors until Xion and Roxas used a combo of their light magic to stop him and focus his attention on the three of them. The battle began with Shan-Yu rushing towards Roxas with his large and curvy sword to which Roxas parried with his Oblivion keyblade as Shan-Yu began to speak, "So this is the best the Emperor could afford? Two little boys and a woman against ME?!"

To this Shan-Yu delivered a quick kick to Roxas' stomach sending him flying backwards and nearly tumbled down the staires but managed to reclaim his footing and made his way back up while Xion and Mulan began to fight Shan-Yu two against one with Xion using her light magic in between blows while Mulan used Mushu to shoot fireballs at Shan-Yu's feet to try and keep him off balance. Roxas then jumped up and attempted to strike Shan-Yu down but he just knocked him aside like he was a rag doll leaving him lying there with a broken rib or two but still conscious.

"Not bad for a woman," Shan-Yu said to Mulan as he turned towards Xion "And you boy are very strategic unlike your friend there. Perhaps I'll spare the both of you and keep you two as my amusement!"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to girls," Roxas yelled causing Shan-Yu to look dumbfounded for a second as he looked at Xion for a moment giving Mulan just the right moment for Mushu to shoot a fireball in his face causing him to drop his sword and gave Xion and Mulan the right moment to double slash at him causing the large man to fall back as the darkness around him began to fade away and his body fell down defeated at last.

After all the remaining heartless were defeated (with alittle help from Mulan, Xion and even Roxas after Xion had casted 'cure' on him a few times) the Emperor appeared and called Mulan, Xion and Roxas to stand in front of him to which they walked up and bowed respectively. "So you are the three who defeated Shan-Yu. A young boy and two deceitful women who disguised themselves as men. That is considered very disrespectful to our culture and is deserving of death. Do you know of this?"

"Yes your majesty," answered Mulan keeping her head down as Xion signaled for Roxas to not say anything despite the anger he felt in his chest

"Yet today you save me and all of China in an impressive display of swordsmanship. Captain Shang has no doubt trained you well Mulan and to you Xion and Roxas you also proved you have great skill. As of today you have my and all of China's thanks," said the Emperor as he bowed to the three of them in thanks which astounded everyone.

Mulan was presented with the sword of Shan Yu that she would bring back to her family and (along with Roxas and Xion) was considered a hero among China forever. Roxas and Xion smiled happily knowing that their first mission had gone so well and as a celebration for Shan-Yu's defeat began, the stars began to appear in the evening sky making Roxas and Xion wonder how Axel and the others were doing on their missions.

However just in the shadows Roxas and Xion were being watched by the familiar 'face' of the masked boy from the second test as he chuckled thinking about what his master had planned for the two of them.

_**Holy smoked goose! I've been very lazy with updating this story. I'm sorry this chapter might seem a little… rushed but it was originally gonna be a two-part chapter however because of my inability to update this story by finishing this chapter (Curse you writers block!) I just wanted it done!**_

_**Well with that out of the way now we get to see what everyone else has been up to and (hopefully) this time I won't have writers block getting them done. **_


End file.
